Anything We Want
by DukefuckingWayne
Summary: Emma Myers left Pearson Hardman four years ago, all because of one man. That man she swore she'll never see again, until her phone rang.


My phone began ringing; my only thought was to throw it out the goddamn window. I looked at my digital clock. 6:45. who the hell is calling me at this hour?

"Hello?" I answers groggily, I really didn't want to be bothered.

"I'm sorry Emma. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Jessica? Holy shit, hi."

"I apologize for waking you."

"No, it's okay. It's really not a problem. Wow."

"I know, it's been?"

"Four years." I turned on my lamp and sat up against my headboard. "How have you been?"

"Good, the job really takes up everything."

"I bet."

"How about you?"

"Hanging in there, not really doing much." I chuckled. "I thought I would love it, but really. I hate it."

"Well, I'm very happy that I decided to call you."

"And why's that?"

"How would you like to come back to the firm?" I froze, back to the firm? Back to Louis. Back to Jessica, BACK TO DONNA. And back to...oh god. Harvey. He's was a small bit of the reason why I left. Well maybe the whole reason. I don't know, but what the hell am I worrying about? It's been four years; I should be clear from that by now. I catch myself thinking about him once in a while. I always wondered if he got married. Or just has a steady girlfriend. Jesus Christ, Emma! Get your shit together and quit acting like a teenager. "Emma?"

"Oh sorry, I'm still waking up."

"I'm sorry for just throwing this on you. I just kept thinking about you recently and since your mother and I are great friends, she told me you still weren't working. Even though you were offered a handsome amount to work for their firms."

"Money can't buy this girl." We laughed, if I could see her, she would probably be nodding her head.

"So what do you think?"

"My office still there?"

"I can have it in tip top shape before you even get here."

"Count me in."

"Welcome back Emma, I will see you soon."

"Will do."

"Now go back to sleep, and come in at eleven. We'll have lunch."

"I love you for letting me sleep in."

"Don't get used to it sweetheart." I smiled and hung up. I turned my lamp right back off and lay back down. I should be exciting for coming back but that one thing was stopping me.

"Harvey Specter, goddamn you." I rubbed my face, for some odd reason. Hoping the memories wouldn't come back. Too late.

**Four years ago.**

_"Harv?" I kept knocking. I checked my watch. I knew he wasn't asleep yet. I knocked once more and the door finally opened. "Hey." He quickly closed the door enough for him to look at me._

_"Hey Jade, what are you doing here?"_

_"You said to come by and get dinner." I lifted the take out bag. "So here I am..." I raised my eyebrow, something wasn't right._

_"You didn't get my message?" I looked at my phone and showed it to him. _

_"Nope...Harvey, what wrong?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Can I come in?" He started stammering and I shove the door open, there was a girl putting her clothes back on. I dropped the food on the ground and stormed off. _

_"Emma! Shit, wait." I walked as fast as I could to the elevator, pushing the button multiple times hoping the elevator would just get here faster. He grabbed my arm and I just slapped him across the face. _

_"So all you said was bullshit? Harvey, I'm not another notch on your bedpost! I'm not one of those girls that just sleep with anybody! Jesus Christ."_

_"Emma, I meant what I said. I-"_

_"YOU CLEARLY DON'T! If you did, she wouldn't be here! Can you explain how that happened, Harv?" He stood there quietly. "Go fuck yourself." I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "I'm telling Jessica I'm quitting." His head shot up, the elevator finally came I walked in, but he held the doors from closing._

_"Emma, that's down right stupid."_

_"It may be, yes. But after today. I really don't want to see your face. I can't keep giving you chances like this Harvey." He was about to speak, I interrupted but putting my hand up signaling him to stop. "Don't even, give me the whole. This won't happen again shit. Because like the idiot I am. I heard it too many times before from other guys. And now you." He put his arms back down to his sides and kept his head down. "Goodbye Harvey Specter." The elevator doors shut._

I opened my eyes feeling tears starting to form. I seriously should have thought about this. I rolled over to the right side of my bed and saw the sun rising. I sighed deeply and set my alarm at a certain time for later.

* * *

I was out of the shower and in my closet in a lightning speed. Slipping on my favorite heels and was out the door. I got a cab to the firm, went thought security and to the elevator, before I got in and I ran straight into someone.

"Oh shit, sorry that was my fault." I look up and see Donna.

"Emma Myers. I never thought I would see you face again!" She pulled me into a hug. "How are you? Oh my god, are you back?" I nodded. "This is great! Does Harvey know?"

"I don't think so..." I think she sensed my awkwardness about it and shrugged it off.

"Well I'm glad you're back. I missed that face of yours around here."

"I feel like a total bitch for not calling you for anything."

"You can make it up to me." We got off on our floor.

"And how's that?"

"I figure that out. I'll see you later."

"Sure thing." She smiled and walked off. I found my way to Jessica's office but no one was in there. A voice behind me spoke.

"If you're looking for her, she had and emergency client and won't be back for a while." I smiled and spun around.

"Thank you, Louis."

"Emma Myers. Wow, never tho-"

"Never thought you'd see me again? Yeah, welcome to the club."

"You look beautiful. Well you always have." I laughed and hugged him.

"You always were sweet to me."

"Who else knows you're here?"

"Jessica was the one who called me in the morning asking me to come back, Donna because we ran into each other while walking to the elevator and now you." I crossed my arms.

"So I know before Harvey, this feels great."

"But don't tell him yet. Please, I hope Donna didn't. Well I doubt she did, but don't tell him."

"Hate to break it to you, doll. But every office has glass windows and doors. So either way. He's gonna see you." I slapped his arm and pointed.

"Don't get smart with me, you know better." I felt a bit of a shove and saw paper work flying everywhere.

"Ross, watch where you're going next time!"

"Don't yell at him! Obviously he has somewhere to be." I helped him with the papers.

"Harvey has me running everywhere for this Pro bono." I shot him a look and scoffed.

"Did he pawn this off on you?"

"More or less."

"Typical." I picked up the last remaining paper that was on the ground. "Here you go. If anything, come to me. I'll help you."

"You're willing to help an associate?"

"Why not? He looks flustered. Plus, he's a cutie." I chuckled and he put his head down, probably hiding his now redding cheeks. He looks at me once more and smiles,

"Thank you...?"

"Emma. I'd shake your hand, but they're kinda full at the moment."

"Emma...you look oddly familiar. I can't put my finger on it."

"I used to work here."

"He's new; he doesn't know who you are."

"I've seen you in a photo somewhere around here." He shook his head. "I really should go before-"

"MIKE!" I squeezed my eyes shut hoping he didn't notice I was there.

"Yeah, don't want you getting in too much trouble." Louis said with every ounce of sarcasm.

"It was nice meeting you, Mike."

"Like wise." He ran off down the hall.

"Please tell me he didn't notice me." Louis stood there silently.

"You're in the clear for now. You really can't hide from him here."

"I know, ugh."

"Emma!"

"Jessica!"

"So I see you have caught up with Louis."

"A bit, yeah."

"Ready to go?"

"You bet, I'm starving."

"Oh, I sent out a memo. I rented out a restaurant to welcome you back tonight. If that's okay with you."

"Of course! Can't wait I catch up with old friends and new colleagues." Shit, shit. Shit. We went to lunch and caught up on a lot of things. Time flew by and I headed home to get ready for the dinner. I felt like I was gonna have a panic attack. Emma, you need to relax. Everything will be alright. Maybe he won't show up tonight! Oh what are the odds of that? He will show up, and then it hit me. I gotta look beautiful. And I know exactly what to wear. I rushed into my closet, searching for the outfit I've been wanting to wear for the right time. And tonight's the night for this. I threw it all on and looked at myself in the mirror. I high fived myself and grabbed my thing and rushed out my apartment.

* * *

**A/N: I REEEEEEEEEEEALLY should not be doing this fic. I really shouldn't but I just finished season one of Suits and the first episode of the second. My ideas were just flowing. Please DON'T HATE ME! I'm a bit stuck with Set Fire to the Rain. But don't worry. I'm not giving up on that! I'm so sorry! I really hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
